


Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii (We’re going to continue walking down the path we believed in)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So? Why should he be mad?”“Because Yuya’s asked Yuri to keep his distance while they’re at work because he thought they were getting too close and that people would've magically realized they’re together.





	Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii (We’re going to continue walking down the path we believed in)

**Title:** Shinjita michi wo yukeba ii (We’re going to continue walking down the path we believed in)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 3.340

 **Prompt:** 55\. Faceless and nameless ([500themes](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html))

 **N/A:** The title is from Hey! Say! JUMP’s I/O.

 

It had been weird.

It had for a while now, and Yuya couldn’t even say why.

...and that was a lie, because he knew what was wrong, he knew it was his fault and he knew he couldn’t help it.

At some point, he and Yuri had simply grown too close. Neither of them was the type to go and cling onto the other while cameras were there, but it was undeniable that it showed.

Yuya looked back at whatever it was they were shooting, and he realized he couldn’t tear his eyes off of his boyfriend, and that the younger did exactly the same. Then there were those almost casual touches, those brushes of hands and...

Kei and Daiki had told him that it was all in his head, that he was expecting to find those there and that was why he saw them. Daiki, as a matter of fact, had told him that if he thought the thing between him and Yuri was a problem, he and Yamada would've been kicked out of the Jimusho years and years ago.

But Yuya hadn't been able to find some peace of mind, so a little while ago he had asked Chinen that they tried and kept their contacts to a minimum while they were at work; and Yuri, being the practical and professional man he was, had accepted.

“Otsukaresama deshita!”

They were done for the day with the shooting of the Precious Girl promotional video; despite the failure of his and Kei’s strategy of appearing only in the background, he was pretty satisfied with himself. At the very least, he thought he had managed not to be completely ridiculous while they were filming.

And still, there was something making him feel uneasy.

“Do you think Yuri’s mad at me?”

Hikaru and Kei were still out there, laughing about something, while the other members had rushed toward the dressing room.

Yuya didn’t really know what to do with himself.

The two of them turned to look at him, their smiles creepily similar.

“I don’t know. Did you do something to make him mad?” Hikaru asked, sly.

Takaki thought about it for a while, then he shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. He seemed to be okay this morning when we came here.”

“So? Why should he be mad?” Yaotome asked, now looking confused.

Yuya seemed to have a hard time answering his question, so Kei did that for him.

“Because Yuya’s asked Yuri to keep his distance while they’re at work because he thought they were getting too close and that people would've magically realized they’re together.” he said, sarcastic. “So now he feels guilty because he thinks Yuri’s mad at him for that.”

Hikaru looked briefly at him, then he turned toward Yuya again.

“Damn, he’s good.” he commented, and all the elder could do was whine.

“Well, what do you think? I mean, it’s not like we haven’t seen other people in the agency being scolded because they were too close. What if that happens? What if it leads to something more serious? I really don’t want to risk it.”

Hikaru seemed to think about it for a while, then he shrugged.

“I don’t know, Yuuyan. I think you’re making too much of it. There are some of us who look a lot closer than the two of you, but it just looks... you know...”

“Natural.” the elder muttered. “Like Ryo and Daiki. Or you and Yuto, for that matters.”

Yaotome nodded, looking pretty smug.

“It’s all about how you do it.” he said, making Kei laugh.

“On the other hand, Kota’s got the same issues as you. Remember, a few years ago there’s been this phase where he barely even looked at me while we were at work. It’s passed now, but I know he’s never completely comfortable when I’m around.”

“Can’t blame him.” Hikaru intervened, then moved away quickly enough to avoid the slap Kei had meant for him.

“What I’m saying is” Inoo went on. “that perhaps this job is too stressing for people like you and Kota. You should really, I don’t know. Resign and open a bakery, something like that.”

Yuya glared at him, but didn’t dare any witty comeback, knowing he was never going to win an argument against the younger.

“Or, to put it in a less offensive way...” Hikaru added, but then seemed to change his mind. “No, ok. In a more offensive way, but one that allows you to keep doing your job: you think too much, Yuya. I know, I’m shocked too, but it is what it is. You should just go with the flow and not let the job hinder your relationship with Chinen, nor your relationship with Chinen hinder your job.”

It bugged Yuya a lot the fact that what he had just said made very much sense. He nodded, thoughtfully.

“So, for the problem at hand...” he tried again, still tormenting himself at the thought of Yuri being mad at him. Which was, actually, his least favourite thing in the world.

Kei snorted, and didn’t seem to be intentioned to mock him anymore.

“Honestly, Yuuyan: Yuri’s been weird, you’re right. Mostly, though, I think he didn’t really know how to be around you. At some point he’s made back and forth like five times because he was walking toward you and then didn’t. Cut him some slack. And if he’s mad at you, just take it. It’s not going to last forever, and I think he deserves that.”

And that made sense too. And Yuya hated Kei for that.

Hikaru chuckled, patting on his shoulder.

“Man up, Yuya. You’re going to have to face him, sooner or later. So I suggest you do it as soon as possible.” he said, nodding toward the dressing room.

Takaki looked there and turned up his nose.

Oh, how wise his friends had become, all of a sudden.

Next time he would've had a problem, he was going to go talk to Kota about it.

At least the elder was polite enough to lie to him to make him feel better.

 

~

 

The inside of the car was very quiet.

Yuya thought it was Yuri who wasn’t talking to him, but it could’ve also been a mutual thing. He had actually been too nervous to tell him anything at all since they had left the others to head home.

He was having a hard time focusing on the driving, while he thought about what Kei and Hikaru had said.

How in the world was he supposed to keep work and his relationship with Yuri separated?

And why did he have to think about that? They had been fine for all those years, so perhaps it was true that it was all in his head, that he shouldn’t have worried, that...

“Light’s green, Yuu.” Yuri said, sounding pretty amused, while Yuya realized that the annoying honking was directed at him.

He blushed and crossed the intersection, a little faster than he should’ve.

“Why are you distracted? Is there something on your mind?” the younger asked, and to Yuya’s liking he still didn’t seem mad.

“No. I mean, nothing in particular. Why?” he replied, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

“You haven’t said a word since we’ve gotten into the car. I mean, you’re no Dai-chan or Kei, but you usually have a lot to say after we shoot a new promotional video.” Chinen explained. “So I was wondering if you were in a bad mood or something.”

Yuya sighed, then turned briefly toward him and managed to smile to him.

“It’s nothing, Yuri. Really.” he paused, hesitatingly. They were five minutes from home, and he’d rather take this in a place where he could’ve sought shelter, if needed be. Or where Yuri could’ve stormed away.

“Okay.” the younger said, still not looking convinced enough.

And Yuya knew it wasn't over, but at least he had bought himself the time to park the car in the garage and survive the ride in the elevator with him.

Once they were inside their apartment, he felt more at ease already.

He took his off his jacket and his shoes, then he reached behind Yuri and brought his hands around his hips, leaning over to press a kiss on the side of his head.

“Hi.” he whispered, already happy with the fact that the younger wasn’t pushing him away. He still didn’t trust him enough not to burst all of a sudden. He had known him long enough to know his reactions weren’t always predictable.

“Hi.” he said, pressing back against him for a split second, then loosening the hold the elder had on him and walking toward the living room, collapsing on the couch.

He crossed both his legs and arms and raised his eyes on him, arching an eyebrow.

“So, honey.” he said, sly, and Yuya knew it was coming. “How was work today?” he asked.

Strike one.

Yuya knew there was that faceless and nameless discomfort between them, because as much of a visionary as he was, he knew his boyfriend way better than anyone else.

“Yuri...” he whined, kneeling down in front of him, putting his hands on his legs for support. “I knew you were mad at me. Next time, please, can you just tell me straight away? It kills me never knowing for sure. And the others always think I’m crazy.” he complained.

Despite everything, Yuri burst out laughing, stretching out a hand to caress his face.

“I’m not mad at you, Yuuyan.” he said, his voice low, even smiling a little. “But I think I’m owed a little mocking, am I not?”

“You are. Of course you are, Yuri, I just...” Yuya groaned, going to sit next to him, looking straight in his eyes. “You do think I’m an idiot, don’t you?” he asked, wincing.

Yuri burst out laughing.

“I’m no better than you. It’s been a very long day, trust me. I didn’t know whether I should’ve talked to you or not, but you got inside my mind, so every time I saw you too close I thought about what you’ve told me and I got away. Actually, I think we may have gotten the opposite effect of what we wanted to achieve: people are going to start thinking we hate each other. Or that you stink.”

Yuya smiled, shaking his head.

“But you weren’t mad at me? You aren’t?” he asked again, low, still not completely at ease. “At some point I saw you looking weird at me, so I thought you had had it with what I have asked of you.”

“Oh.” Yuri looked surprised and, much to Yuya’s confusion, he was the one blushing now. “No, that has nothing to do with being close to you or not. And I swear Yuu, I’m not mad at you.” he sighed. “But I think we’ve got a lot of practice in front of us if we want to ace this not-being-too-close thing.”

Takaki shook his head, and almost instinctively grabbed the younger’s hand.

“No practice. No more not being too close. It’s stupid anyway. Actually, Hikaru said...” he winced, as the other arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. Apparently now Hikaru and Kei give relationship advice.” he commented, chuckling. “Anyway, it’s all about finding a balance. And trying to be natural. If we get too much inside our heads, we’re never going to make it, no matter if we try to be afar or not. And I don’t want to, by the way. It’s stupid. It’s not like all of a sudden I’m going to forget cameras are there and I’m going to kiss you in front of anybody. So as long as I don’t do that, it should be fine.”

Yuri smiled, crawling toward him and going to sit on his lap.

“Ok, now I think you’re a bit of an idiot, Yuuyan.” he said, tenderly, leaning over to press a kiss on his lips. He was about to pull away, but the elder kept him there, wrapping his arms around him and deepening the kiss, sighing in it for how good something as simple as that was making him feel.

“So.” he said once they parted, a little breathless. “If it wasn’t about the whole being apart thing, why were you looking at me weirdly before?” he asked, and he had to keep a tight hold on Chinen to avoid him getting up.

Like he had thought before, he knew his boyfriend. And he hadn't failed to notice how he had skirted the whole issue a little while before.

Yuri snorted, crossing his arms.

“You know what, Yuya? Now that I think about it, I’m very, very mad at you. I think asking me to keep away from you at work was rude, and it hurt my feelings.”

Yuya burst out laughing, and grabbed Yuri’s wrists instead of his waist to prevent another attempt at running. He leant over him, and started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck and collarbone, then moved up to his ear.

“Yuri...” he murmured, trying to sound soothing. “Come on, tell me. Or, you know me, I’m going to imagine it’s something way worse than it actually is.”

The younger sighed, pulling away a little to look him in the eyes.

“The kids.” he muttered, curling his lips.

Yuya looked puzzled.

“The kids what? Please baby, tell me you were joking when you said you got mad at them messing with the steps. The little one was seven.”

Chinen hit his shoulder, looking offended.

“Thank you for your trust in me, Yuya, is touching to realize how much of a monster you must think I am.” he said, shaking his head. “It’s not that. When the two of them that were with us... well, when the youngest one said she had made a mistake.” he took a deep breath, and Yuya could honestly say he had never seen him having so much trouble with saying something.

“Okay, I’m there. The kid messed up, we cheered her up. Is it something I said? Shouldn’t have I said anything? I don’t know, I empathized with her. But I’m not seven, so when it’s me making a mistake no one’s there to tell me that it’s fine. I wanted her to have at least that.” he said, chuckling. Yuri blushed harder.

“Yeah, exactly. You’ve been really good.” he said, his voice now incredibly low.

“Have I?” Yuya asked, almost distractedly, but then he froze for a split second, looking at him. “Oh. Was I good?” he repeated, as if he had had a sudden epiphany. Again, Yuri tried to escape, and again he held him right there.

“Takaki, just let me go or I’m going to report you for kidnapping.” he hissed, shifting his weight and almost risking to fall on the floor.

Yuya, in all response, laughed.

“Why do you want me to let you go?” he asked, softly.

“Because I don’t...” Yuri cursed, in a small voice. “Because I don’t want to be so close anymore. You never know, a camera could be just on top of the opposite building and we would be really screwed.” he joked, yet his tone was bitter.

“Come on, Yuri.” the elder said, kissing him one more time. “Just say it. It’s not like I’m going to make fun of you, you should know that.” and as a show of good faith, he let him go.

Yuri moved off of him, but didn’t leave the room. He went back to his seat on the couch, looking at a blank spot behind Yuya’s back.

“It’s not that. I just wish I would be able not to make fun of myself. I know you won’t, you’re the cheesy one.” he said, ironical. Since Yuya didn’t seem to need to reply to that, he went on. “I suppose I’ve never pegged you as a children person. Not that I thought you were bad with them or something, but... I suppose I never cared enough to notice. You were good with that little girl today, and somehow I’ve felt...” he blushed violently, and then he made a frustrated sound.

Yuya chuckled, taking over.

“I’ve always been good with kids, and I’ve always liked them, Yuri. You know that.” he said, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. “So I think I’m not the one who’s changed, am I?”

“I’m still not particularly fond of them.” Chinen cared to stress. “But I suppose I like that you are. And I’ve liked watching you today.” he managed to smile, somehow. “We’ve been together seven years, you can’t tell me it’s that weird.”

“ _Kami,_ baby, if you were a girl I’d have like a thousand way to mock you right now.” Yuya said, without managing to restrain himself. When Yuri went to hit him, he didn’t even move; he knew he deserved that.

“Yeah, okay. So you stroke some sort of maternal instinct into me today, fine? Except it’s pointless, isn’t it? We’re still men, we’re still Johnnys, we’re still Japanese and...” Yuya interrupted him, leaning over and bringing his face only a few centimetres apart from the younger’s.

“And I still love you, Yuri. And I still want to be with you, no matter what. And if tomorrow or the day after that we want to kiss in front of a hundred thousand of fans and be kicked out of the Jimusho, then I’m going to find a way for us to be a family.” he said, unusually unashamed by the way he was talking to him. He was cheesy, but still he wasn’t one for big declarations.

Yuri couldn’t hold back a smile, as he filled the gap between them and kissed him.

“Then we wouldn’t have a job, and it would be plain irresponsible to have children.” he mocked him. Takaki shrugged.

“I’m sure I can convince Kota to quit. We could open a bakery.”

“I think I’ve heard Kei say that one before.” Yuri commented, frowning, but then he smiled again. “So, that’s it. I can be _naturally_ close to you at work until the day we’re going to decide to make a scandal and start a family?”

Yuya moved quickly, pushing him against the couch and kissing him, deep.

“We can be as close as we want, until we want to. We’re going to figure everything out, Yuri. You and I.”

He thought the younger was going to blush; instead, he smiled again.

“You and I.” he repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

And Yuya thought he did too, and he thought he had been an idiot to ever doubt the way he wanted to be with Yuri.

That nameless and faceless feeling was very real now; and as far and scary as it looked, Yuya couldn’t wait to find out where it was going to lead them.  

 

~

 

As he should’ve expected, Kei wasn't fine with just give him some advice and let the whole thing go. But for once, Yuya couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

 _Just so you know... I’ve talked to Kota about your problem, and he says you’re right. Honestly, I don’t understand why you don’t go straight away to him with this kind of issues. The two of you share the same brand of idiocy_ his e-mail read.

“Who is it?” Yuri asked, half asleep next to him.

“Kei-chan.”

The younger frowned, looking at the clock.

“Wasn’t he tired this afternoon? Why isn’t he sleeping already?”

Yuya chuckled, shrugging.

“He just wanted to tell me that I’m an idiot.”

“Oh.” Yuri said, nodding. “Yeah, can’t really argue with that.”

Yuya hit his shoulder softly, then he looked at the e-mail again, smiling.

_I don’t know. I may have changed brand. I’ll talk to Kota one of these days; I may be even useful to you. Who knows, maybe we won’t have to open a bakery, after all._


End file.
